Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen
激闘! 魔道士決戦 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Gekitō! Madoushi Kessen |developer=Al Co., Ltd |publisher=Hudson Soft |release date= July 22, 2010 |genre=Fighting Game |game modes=Single Player |platform=Nintendo DS |ratings=CERO: A |previous game=Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 |next game=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou }} Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen ( 激闘! 魔道士決戦 Fearī Teiru Gekitō! Madoushi Kessen) is a video game of Fairy Tail for Nintendo DS. It is the first Fairy Tail game on the Nintendo DS developed by Hudson and it follows the story from the Macao arc to the Tower of Heaven arc. Gameplay The game itself is split between battles which are played on a 2D battlefield between up to two characters and customizing your characters with different techniques and abilities to use within battle. Battles are done in a unique way, with a character's skills depending on how one customized their characters throughout the game. In battle, one uses the arrows to move and the down arrow to charge up their magical supply to initiate different types of special attacks. A player can use basic combos and attacks without depleting their Magic bar, as well as guarding. At the same time, one is able to use their customized attacks through customizing them and assigning special techniques to the 'A', 'Y' and 'X' buttons to initiate a magical attack that depletes your Magic bar. The game is also split into numerous modes. Story Mode In story mode, one is able to play through the Macao arc to the Tower of Heaven arc where numerous battles are played throughout the story. Players are given the opportunity to choose between characters if that battle prompts so at the start. The story continues where you take control of different characters and versus different opponents throughout the story. Story mode is the main focus in unlocking characters, where certain characters such as Mirajane, Laxus and Loke need specific requirements within story mode to be unlocked such as passing the story mode for your first time. Quest Mode This mode allows people to participate in battles where they have to accomplish certain goals or missions from staying alive through the time limit to defeating their opponent under specific restrictions. There are numerous missions that can be unlocked, as well as using any character that you've unlocked to complete that said mission. Quests are commonly split between different ranks from C-ranked missions to S-ranked missions, with C-ranked being the least difficult and S-ranked missions being the most difficult. The quests are usually portrayed on a plain field with two combatants where the player must accomplish certain requirements that range from defeating the opponent in a certain way or being put under certain restrictions including time limits or inability to use specific attacks. Versus Mode As the mode's title states, it is a mode where one can choose the settings for the battle and characters who will be participating in the battle to fight. Only characters that you've unlocked are usable and the settings in battle mode include the time-limit, the amount of lives one has and the stage. Survival Mode A mode where you choose a character and continue to battle enemies one-by-one until you're defeated by your opponent. A record is kept upon each time you play the survival mode. Customize The mode where you customize the different characters' skills and abilities in the game, assigning them to different buttons. In this mode, you are also able to increase your characters' power as well as their spells using different bonuses. This is also the mode you go to if you want to buy or sell different bonuses or spells. Playable Characters There are numerous playable characters from the start of the Macao arc to the end of the Tower of Heaven arc available in versus mode. Characters that are available at the beginning of the game include: *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet Through the course of the game's storyline or under special requirements, characters are unlocked and become playable. These characters include: *Happy *Elfman *Makarov *Virgo *Everlue *Erigor *Sherry Blendy *Lyon Vastia *Totomaru *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel Redfox *Jose Porla *Wally Buchanan *Fukuro *Jellal Fernandes *Loke *Mirajane *Mystogan *Laxus Dreyar *Takahashi Meijin (Cameo) Characters that only appear as enemies that you fight during certain stages include: *Lullaby **Lullaby is split into three different forms to fight as a boss on three entirely different fields. Navigation Category:Video Games